Godzilla Vs the Hulk
by jman007
Summary: AU where Marvel universe crosses into Godzilla universe...Epic battle where the two most hated Monsters on Earth face off...who will win the King of Monsters or the strongest there is...Or will they both fall victum to an evil plot to gain the DNA of the Hulk and Godzilla
1. Chapter 1

GODZILLA VS THE HULK

Ambitions

The Brothers

Doctor Banner

Monster Island

Waking the Sleeping Giant

The King of Monsters Vs the Strongest there is

G-Cells

Betrayed

HULKZILLA

She Hulk

Hulkzilla Vs the World

Last Stand

Awakening

Godzilla's Rage

The Green Duo

Unfinished Business

Ambitions

Home World of the Vortaak

The Kree Empire have made a final assault on the Vortaak home world…Lead by Xorn the Conqueror Vorticia Queen of the Vortaak is made to bow before the General Xorn…He walks past her and sits down on the Vortaak throne…

Xorn

"You may rise!"

Vorticia

"You will not enslave the Vortaak…This insolence will be answered in blood…"

Xorn laughs

"Your armies and fleets are smashed…Your monsters Gigan and King Ghidora are now acquisitions of the Kree Empire…So keep your idle threats your majesty…All domains of the Vortaak now belong to the Kree Empire…Take heart your DNA will live on in the Cree bio-collective…Guards escort her majesty to her new quarters in the dungeons…"

As the Guards take Vorticia away a Kree commander enters

"General! The Supreme Intelligence wishes to speak with you…"

The Commander removes a silver ball from his waist and it flies to the center of the room and creates a hologram of a giant head with tentacles

Supreme Intelligence

"Is the planet secure?"

Xorn

"It is…"

Supreme Intelligence

"We do not like this deal with those humans…Humans have defied us before…When the ultimate creature is created dispose of them…"

Xorn

"As you wish…"

The Commander clears his throat

"Begging your pardon Supreme one…But do the Vortaak have any allies in this galaxy?"

Supreme Intelligence

"We have searched the entire Vortaak network…They have no allies…only the conquered races of their Imperial Galactic domain…"

The hologram vanishes and the silver ball returns to the Commander's hand

"Summon the human!"

Xorn commands

A human dressed in robes enters the throne room…He bows

"I told you circumventing the Vortaak's galaxy shield would be easy…"

Xorn

"Do not boast to me human…Now is the time to return to earth and set the rest of the plans in motion…"

The mysterious human hesitates

"I will but the Gigan and King Ghidora creatures…"

The Commander

"That was not a part of our deal human…You over reach…The Gigan III and Ghidora IV creatures are now assets of the Kree Empire…Now be on your way…"

The human bowed and turned to leave

"HUMAN!"

He pauses at the sound of Xorn's voice

"Do not fail us…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Brothers

Earth – Present Day

G-FORCE HEADQUARTERS

A limousine drives up to the main entrance…the driver gets out and opens the door for twin Japanese brothers Aiko and Haruko Shyntau…They are greeted by the head of G-Force's tech division

They are greeted by an American woman and a Japanese man

"Doctor Aiko…"

He bows

"An honor to finally meet you Miss O'Connor and this is my brother Haruko…"

O'Connor

"May I introduce Director Aieen…"

He bows

"This way please…"

They take a service car to the main elevator…As the lift goes down the glass elevator gives them a view of Mecha-Godzilla IV, Mogira II, and Mecha King Ghidora II

Haruko smiles

"Amazing the Mecha monsters…"

Director Aieen

"Yes all redesigned by Tony Stark himself…"

Aieen looks at the brothers

"Which brings us to the reason for your visit…I have apprehensions about this plan…Japan has had 10 long years of peace…The first Godzilla died its body could no longer contain the raging nuclear energies within…The new Godzilla…"

Haruko interrupts him

"Will awaken any day now…And when it does it will feed…on Nuclear power…"

O'Connor clears her throat

"Mr. Haruko I have seen that symbol on your amulet before…"

He smiles

"Yes Doctor O'Connor…I am a mystic…A former apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme…"

Doctor Aiko

"My brother and I have been working ever since we were children…To combine science and magic…Through our new techniques we can rid the earth of monsters like Godzilla…Rodan…Spiga…Or protect it from the Vortaak and their creatures Gigan and King Ghidora…"

Aieen sighs as they exit the elevator and go to a conference room

"I will have to see all your research before I approve anything…"

Meanwhile Quin-jet arrives on the roof of G-Force headquarters

A top Shield agent gets out

Director Aieen

"Excuse me director…An agent Shimoto is here to see you…"

Shimoto is half Japanese Half American

"Director Aieen…I was sent by Director Fury of Shield…In accordance with the UN SHEILD jurisdiction act I will need access to all security cameras in the facility…"

Aieen stands up

"What is this about…"

Shimoto

"I cannot tell you…Its classified…And this conversation never happened…"


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Banner

Jamaica

Once again Doctor Bruce Banner walks alone…His life uprooted over and over again by the Hulk…The Green Monster lying dormant within his body…Always in search for a cure…His cousin Jennifer AKA the She Hulk broke him out of confinement after the Hulk returned to earth with a death list.

Banner lives alone in a hut with a secret lab beneath it always searching for a cure.

"Computer run DNA scan!"

"Scan will take three hours to complete…"

He sighs and leaves the laboratory to get some lunch. He takes a jeep to a small village where there is a restaurant. When Banner enters all his senses go on high alert…After being on the run for so long from various government agencies Banner developed a sixth sense when agents are nearby…

There is a man sitting alone at a table pretending to read a paper…A man is rubbing the counter over and over again…a new employee but Bruce can tell the man is an agent for somebody…There is a woman with a baby carriage and he has seen that trick one too many times

Bruce walks up to the man pretending to read and sits down

"Who are you? Who do you work for? And what do you want? And don't lie to me or I will let the big guy out…"

An agent walks up and taps the man on the shoulder…the agent gets up and goes to another table

"Doctor Banner…My name is Commander Tanaka Ganzon of G-Force…"

Banner frowns

"G-Force!"

Tanaka

"Yes…I have been sent to make you an offer."

Banner

"I am not interested."

Tanaka

"At least hears me out…"

Tanaka explains that they want the Hulk to fight Godzilla and if he agrees they will use a new procedure to cure him of the Hulk once and for all

Bruce

"I find that hard to believe…many have tried and failed…"

Tanaka

"Take a look at this…We recreated the accident that turned you into the Hulk…"

Tanaka shows him a procedure similar to the one that turned him into the Hulk…A man is turned into a hulk like creature and later is made normal

"We use a combination of magic and science…"

Banner

"Hasn't Godzilla been dormant for the past ten years?"

Tanaka

"Yes but soon he will emerge and when he does he will feed on nuclear power…We are taking a preemptive strike…"


	4. Chapter 4

Monster Island

Bruce agrees against his better judgement and flies with Tanaka to Japan

G-Force Headquarters

Bruce exits the helicopter and bows to Aiko and Haruko

"An honor to finally meet you Doctor Banner I am Haruko Shyntau and this is my brother Doctor Aiko…"

They take Bruce on a tour of the facility before taking him to the main lab

"Our techniques combine magic and science….As you can see we can cure you or help you gain control of the monster…"

Bruce shakes his head

"I am not looking for control again…I want a permanent cure…Not a fix that allows me to become the Hulk again…"

Aiko

"Of course!"

Bruce looks at the simulations of Godzilla

"The Hulk is strong but his size limits his strength and against that…"

Aiko interrupts

"That's just it we intend to alter your size to put you on equal terms with Godzilla…"

Bruce points at another computer

"What is that?"

Aiko

"A G-Cell locator…Godzilla's brain waves are unique and so are his cells…Like the Hulk he can regenerate damaged tissue if wounded...We learned that when Godzilla sleeps his body emits a certain type of wave…Our machine is searching for it…"

Operator

"Sir we found him…Monster Island!"

Monster Island

Called so because it is home to many creatures like Godzilla, MUTO, Rodan, Anguirus, Beragon, Kumonga to name a few…The Island is tropical, but because of the radiation it will freeze over from time to time…Sometimes in the summer…The ice like age could last for years, months, days, or weeks. Sometimes birds and sea animals migrate to the island and mutate or their young mutate into large nuclear powered super monsters…

The Island is under constant observation by satellites for global threats…

Bruce travels with a G-Force team aboard a cloaked submarine

Aiko looks at Bruce

"Bruce over here!"

He walks over to a monitor

"There he is!"

There is a red form showing in the heart of a volcano

Bruce frowns

"He is sleeping in an active volcano?"

Aieen is there as well with O'Connor

"Oh yes Godzilla is indestructible to most weapons and the attacks of other monsters…This actually is the second Godzilla…The first one self-destructed from its own core…Too much radiation…"

Bruce looks at O'Connor

"So this Godzilla has never attacked Japan or any other human city…"

Before O'Connor can answer Aiko interrupts

"That is beside the point…This Godzilla is just as dangerous as the first one…"

Pilot

"Doctor we are in position…"

Aiko

"Prepare to transmit the signal…"

Bruce looks at Aieen

"What signal?"

Aiko answers

"A signal that will mimic the call of another Godzilla…It will home in on the transmitter…"

That is when Haruko steps forward

"We should go ashore and prep Doctor Banner for the transformation into Giant Hulk…"

When they arrive on the beach Haruko and Aiko prepare Bruce to be altered in size as he becomes the Hulk…

"Here swallow this…"

Bruce looks at it

"What is it?"

Aiko

"When you have defeated Godzilla we will activate this inside you and you will return to normal…"

Haruko

"Let us begin!

What Bruce doesn't know is that Aieen, O'Connor and the crew of the G-Sub are under a spell and activate an underground nuclear reactor in Okinawa Japan


	5. Chapter 5

Waking the Sleeping Giant

When the broadcast signal transmits towards the volcano and when the waves hit Godzilla his breathing gets heavier and one eye pops open. There is a rumbling earthquake like sound and the Volcano erupts

Bruce

"He is waking up what is taking so long?"

Haruko

"Remain calm Bruce combining science and magic isn't that easy…"

The side of the mountain explodes and Godzilla emerges as lava runs all around him

Haruko telepathically contacts the crew of the G-sub

("Turn off the signal.")

Godzilla immediately locks onto a nuclear power source and starts walking towards the beach (Godzilla looks like Godzilla from Godzilla vs Mecha-King Ghedora)

Bruce

"Where is he going?"

O'Connor

"Doctor Aiko! Haruko you must hurry…Godzilla is heading for the beach…"

Bruce

"That's it!"

Bruce sneers and transforms into the Hulk

Haruko

"Bruce wait!"

Hulk

"Hulk smash giant lizard!"

The Hulk leaps once and then twice on the second leap he lands fifty feet from Godzilla raises his fists and strikes the ground…It splits open creating a chasm tripping Godzilla…He stands up looks at the Hulk and roars…The Hulk roars back and leaps at the King of Monsters…Godzilla bats him away sending him flying to the other end of the island and keeps walking…

The Hulk flies across the island and hits a mountain causing an avalanche…Inside the mountain Rodan is asleep and awakens…He roars and leaps into the air spotting Godzilla entering the ocean…angered he flies towards Godzilla just as he submerges into the water

Haruko uses a teleportation spell

"Intelo vartass na'Hulk!"

Both he and Aiko immediately transport to where the Hulk is buried under mounds of debris

G-Force Headquarters

Assistant Director Hanzo

"This is not a drill…Satellite confirmation Godzilla is on a direct path for Okinawa…Mecha-Godzilla team alpha please report to hangar 1-MG…"

Operator

"Sir second monster identified…Rodan on a course for Okinawa ETA – 1 hour…"

COM officer

"Sir I have Director Fury online…"

Nick Fury's image appears on the main view screen

"Hanzo! Where is Director Aieen?"

Hanzo

"On a covert mission…"

Fury

"SHIELD is monitoring the situation…Do you require assistance?"

Hanzo

"Standby on your team…"

Alpha team Mecha Godzilla pilots

Team captain David Hashiro

"Alright team we have two targets…Godzilla and Rodan…Rodan will arrive first so we will engage him first then Godzilla…Move out!"

They take the lift up to the control center of Mecha-Godzilla and strap into their control chairs

"Prepare for launch!"

Hanzo

"T-minus 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1- and launch!"

The thrusters fire up and Mecha-Godzilla IV takes off.

Captain

"Tactical display up…Synchronize all scanners with G-Force satellite tracking…"

Commander Xane

"Sir I got Rodan on scanners speed…400 knots…"

Captain Hashiro

"Where is Godzilla?"

Operator

"Searching…Speed 200 knots…"

Captain Hashiro

"Let's get Rodan's attention! Increase speed to mach six and Fire fog missiles…"

The missiles fire from Mecha-Godzilla and explode in front of and all around Rodan

"Go to infrared and activate cloaking device…"

Rodan emerges from the fog searching for the attacker and is blindsided by the invisible Mecha-Godzilla

"Power up…plasma breath cannon…and fire!"

The mecha silhouettes as it fires its plasma breath at Rodan who tumbles through the air and hits a beach in Okinawa. He stands slowly and releases sonar waves

Operator

"Captain Sonar waves…he spotted us…"

Rodan fires his eye beams disabling Mecha's cloaking shields

Operator

"Sir cloaking shields down…Reboot in ten minutes!"

Captain Hashiro

"Forget the cloak and prepare stun net!"

Rodan roars as Mecha-Godzilla lands then they both fire at the same time…Mecha's plasma breath and Rodan's laser eye beams…They push back and forth

Captain Hashiro

"Reduce beam strength…"

When they reduce the beam Rodan wins the power struggle and the resulting shockwave knocks Mecha-Godzilla on his back…That is when Rodan leaps into the air and dives on Mecha using his laser vision

"Fire stun net!"

The Captain orders and Rodan is caught in a shock net that immobilizes him.

Mecha-Godzilla then fires gas from its fingertips putting Rodan to sleep

Captain Hashiro

"HQ come in!"

Hanzo responds over the COM

"Go ahead Alpha Team."

Hashiro

"Rodan is down send in transport crew to return this bird to Monster Island…"

Hanzo

"Copy that…Target two is sixty miles from Okinawa…"


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Monsters Vs the Strongest There Is

Monster Island

Using Magic Haruko phases the Hulk through the debris of Rock. He is unconscious

Haruko looks at his brother

"Now!"

At the same time Haruko uses his magic and Aiko activates his machine…The unconscious Hulk grows and grows until he is a giant Hulk…he opens his eyes and roars

Okinawa, Japan

Godzilla emerges from the ocean walking towards the Island of Okinawa, but Mecha-Godzilla blocks his path

Operator

"Sir I am picking up a huge nuclear power source…"

Captain Hashiro frowns

"Coming from where?"

The Operator shakes her head

"Sir its gone!"

Captain Hashiro

"We will worry about that later…Plasma Breath at full power!"

Godzilla roars at the Mecha double and at the same time the two fire their energy breaths…Godzilla's back spikes glow as his nuclear breath erupts from his mouth. The power blasts collide pushing back and forth, but Godzilla wins the battle and Mecha Godzilla flies into the air before it is struck by the blast.

Captain Hashiro

"Fire cadmium missiles!"

Before the missiles hit Godzilla he dives into the water

Commander

"Activating Infrared Scan…"

Godzilla swims out to deeper water with Mecha-Godzilla following through the air

Operator

"Captain! We lost Godzilla the ocean depths are too cold…"

Captain Hashiro

"Switch over for underwater environment…"

The Commander looks back at the Captain

"Begging your pardon sir is that wise…The deep sea tech hasn't been fully tested on this model IV series…"

Captain Hashiro Sighs

"No better time than the present to do so…"

Mecha-Godzilla levels off and hovers above the water just as it dives Godzilla explodes out of the water grabbing the Mecha and dreagging it below.

Operator

"Pressure steady! Hydro Armor holding at 99%..."

Godzilla drags the mecha down to the ocean floor and kneels in its chest…Then he grabs a rock and bashes on the chest with his right and with his left claws the armor

Mecha-Godzilla Computer

"Warning! Warning! Hydro Armor compromised!"

Sparks shower in the cabin

Commander

"Sir we can't take much more of this!"

Captain Hashiro

"Computer! Run electro wave current through the tail and perform maneuver 344!"

Energy runs across Mecha-Godzilla's back down through the tail as it wraps around Godzilla's neck shocking Godzilla who roars. Godzilla responds with glowing eyes and draws the energy from Mecha-Godzilla feeding off it transforming the electro blast energy into nuclear electricity to feed on

Commander

"I don't believe sir…This Godzilla is feeding off the energy output…"

Captain Hasiro

"Dam! Electro attack off…"

Operator shakes her head

"Sir the manual and automatic shit offs are down all power sources are being consumed by Godzilla…"

Captain Hashiro

"HQ this is the crew of the MEcha-Godzilla…All internal power sources are being drained by Godzilla…We…c…an't f…ig…ht b…"

G-Force Headquarters

Hanzo

"Captain Hashiro! Captain come in!"

Operator

"No response sir…"

Hanzo sneers

"Prep Mecha-King Ghedora II for launch…"

Operator

"Sir satellites picking unknown monster heading for Okinawa…We are also detecting a large Gamma signature…It's the Hulk…Director Aieen's team did it!"

Godzilla emerges from the sea dragging Mecha-Godzilla by the tail

THUD

The Hulk lands in front of him – A supersized Hulk as tall as Godzilla who roars.

Hulk

"HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Godzilla throws Mecha-Godzilla at the Hulk who leaps into the air over the mecha as it flies toward him. As Hulk is coming down Godzilla's back spikes glow and fires his nuclear breath hitting the Hulk in the chest…He goes flying across the beach into an abandoned hotel smashing it…Hulk's chest is smoking from where the nuclear fire struck him, but it is healing

Hulk roars and starts running towards Godzilla at an incredible speed and punches Godzilla who flies backwards and strikes the water – Hulk walks forward and grabs Godzilla by the neck. Blood runs from Godzilla's mouth, but his eyes pop open and blasts Hulk in the face at point blank range blinding him Godzilla swings his tail knocking Hulk on his back then he grabs Hulk's left foot and drags him out to sea

Hulk awakens just as Godzilla releases him he swims out at full speed and turns around he strikes Hulk in the chest like torpedo head first but Hulk strike him across the back

As Godzilla falls he raises his tail wrapping it around Hulk's foot and drags him lower he releases Hulk and pulls up swimming by Hulk at full speed and slashes his side with his claws…Godzilla swims out and turns at full speed this time he slashes Hulk across the face with his claws Hulk roars and goes to the ocean floor when he touches the bottom he leaps up and out of the water onto land falling to his knees so that his wounds can heal

Godzilla rises to the surface and blasts the beach with his breath engulfing Hulk in an inferno of flames Godzilla watches and when Hulk doesn't emerge from the fire he starts swimming towards shore…When he is on dry land Hulk leaps out of the flames and lands on Godzilla

Hulk

"Gotcha! Not so bad on land are ya?"

Before Godzilla can blast Hulk in the face again Hulk holds his mouth close with one hand and punches him the face with the other Godzilla wraps his tail around the Hulk's neck and squeezes

Helicopter flies by

"This is Korin Hatu with First News reporting live from Okinawa's south beach…The King of Monsters is locked in a life and death struggle with a giant Hulk! It is unbelievable…How the Hulk got this size is any one's guess…"

G-Force Headquarters

Hanzo

"Get that Helicopter out of there!"

A military helicopter orders the news chopper to leave as the Hulk takes his free hand removes the tail from his neck then picks Godzilla up by the tail and slams him several times on the beach. Godzilla's back spikes glow and he emits a nuclear wave from his entire body destroying the area and the two helicopters…When the smoke and light clear Hulk is on his back…after a few moments both creatures start to move and stand up at the same time

Of the two Godzilla is in worse condition than the Hulk – Godzilla staggers toward the Hulk and swings his claw but Hulk catches his writs and breaks his arm that is when Hulk is clipped by Godzilla's powerful tail then with his other hand he slashes the Hulk twice across the chest and once in the stomach…Before the forth blow comes down Hulk kicks Godzilla with both feet in the chest…The King of Monsters flies backwards and hits the beach – There is green and red glowing radiated blood everywhere

Thump, thump! Thump…thump…thump…thump

Godzilla remains still as the Hulk gets up then Aiko and Haruko appear on the beach

Haruko

"Blood everywhere!"

Haruko

"Yes and Godzilla is done! Activate the devise…"

Aiko hit a remote and the device the made Bruce Banner swallow explodes inside the Hulk releasing an energy that returns him to normal size and back into Bruce Banner

Haruko

"Get a sample recovery team hear now!"


	7. Chapter 7

G-Cells

A recovery team is everywhere along with G-Force personnel. Everyone is wearing radiation suits for protection

Scientist

"Sir I don't think Godzilla is dead…"

Hanzo looks at Aiko

"Doctor I thought the point of all this was to kill Godzilla using the Hulk…"

Aiko smiles looking a tube with a sample of Godzilla's blood

"Of all the weapons used on Godzilla have you ever known any of them to work? Godzilla has been suffocated, blown up in a volcano, poisoned, frozen, etc…He is unconscious and that is the way he will remain…"

Hanzo

"How?"

Aiko smiles

"Like all creatures Godzilla's blood though radioactive needs to oxygenate like any one or thing else…If it does not he cannot heal…We have prepared a special room for Godzilla no oxygen no healing…"

Bruce sits in a led lined truck feeling like he just fought the Juggernaut, Abomination, the Red Hulk, and two Hulk Busters all at once. Then Haruko appears before him

Bruce

"How did you? Oh magic I forgot."

Haruko bows

"Bruce the people of Japan are indebted to you…"

Bruce grunts

"What about other monsters like King Ghidora, Gigan, or the monsters of Monster Island?"

Haruko

"We have the mecha's to protect us as for the King Ghidora and Gigan the Vortaak control those monsters and the treaty they have with the Nova Core and the Shiar Empire prevents them attacking Earth again…"

G-Force Headquarters

Council chambers

Prime Minister Toshee speaks with Director Aieen via holo conference

"Are the G-Cell smaples and Gamma blood being properly disposed of?"

Aieen

"Yes Prime Minster I have assurances from Doctor Aiko and his brother…"

Prime Minister

"Good we don't want people experimenting with the Hulk's blood or Godzilla's blood

Secret Laboratory

Haruko and Aiko are on conference with Kree General Xorn

"General we are happy to report that we have samples of both the Hulk and Godzilla…"

Xorn

"Good! Begin the DNA combination procedure I am making my way to Earth now…"

Aiko takes the fragments of a Godzilla-saurus egg then Haruko uses his magic to restore the egg. Using the base DNa of a lizard and human they then combine Hulk and Godzilla's DNA and inject the tissue into the egg. Then they place the egg into a nutrient energy bath

Haruko

"How long?"

Aiko watches the monitor

"Hard to say brother hours maybe days…But from these readings perhaps a day or two…"

Haruko looks at Aiko

"I must get Banner or some fool might try to restore the Hulk…"

Aiko

"Go I can handle things from here…"


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayed

G-Force Headquarters

Four large helicopters carry Mecha-Godzilla back to its hangar bay for recharging as the helicopters deliver the Mecha Bruce watches from a walkway. He dials Betty's number

Bruce

"Betty! Its me Bruce! Japan…I am cured Betty…Maybe these people can cure you as well…Then we can pick up where we left off…Okay then I will call you…"

She hang up and he sighs…Betty enjoys being Red She Hulk

Haruko

"Bruce! I have been looking all over for you…"

Bruce

"Thank you again for everything…"

Haruko

"We need your help one last time…We are trying to come up with a safe way to dispose of the radiated blood of Godzilla and the Hulk…"

Bruce

"Of course I can help…"

Haruko uses magic to teleport them to a secret site

"We moved the blood samples here…There is chatter all over the dark web…Doom…The Leader…just about every super villain and madman on the planet is offering huge rewards for the location of Hulk's blood…"

Bruce

"Well lets get to work…"

Haruko leads Bruce to the main lab

"You really should consider allowing SHIELD to handle security maybe even the Avengers can…"

Bruce pauses when he see a glowing egg in a nutrient energy bath

"What is all this?"

Haruko

"A ten year long plan finally coming to fruition behold Doctor Banner! The DNA of the Hulk and Godzilla brought together to create the most powerful monster in the universe…I present HULKZILLA!"

Bruce is horrified

"You lied to me! You betrayed me…"

Haruko

"Of course! You were so eager to be cured of the Hulk…You see Bruce I want revenge on the Sorcerer Supreme…He took away my magic…But Dormmamu restored it on the condition that I destroy the Sorcerer Supreme…So I sought out my brother who also wanted revenge on Tony Stark…So we came up with a plan…Making the two most hated monsters on Earth fight each other…Problem was the Hulk's size…he would be no match for Godzilla and the Hulk's DNA signature had to be the same ratio and strength of Godzilla's that is why we made you into a giant…"

Bruce

"I won't let you get away with this!"

He says as two men grab him

Haruko

"How are you going to stop us…You are cure of the Hulk remember…"


	9. Chapter 9

HULKZILLA

Bruce was taken to a holding cell he sat down feeling guilty he should have known that it was some type of trick…He would know better in the future. Now he needed a way out of this

Haruko returned to the main lab where Aiko his brother was placing the new Hulkzilla egg in a pin for hatching. That is when Xorn arrives at the secret facility

"Ah Lord Xorn you are just in time…Behold Hulkzilla hatches!"

They watch as the green egg cracks and from it emerges a baby Hulkzilla. Its face is a cross between the Hulk and Godzilla's face. It has scales like Godzilla's on its upper arms legs and its back. Like Godzilla it has fin spines and a large strong tail.

Xorn

"Very impressive! But when do I get to see it in action?"

Haruko

"Soon my lord, but first we must accelerate his growth!"

They placed Hulkzilla on an artificial Island inside the base and bombarded him with energy waves that forced Hulkzilla into maturity. He roared when he reached his full height

Haruko

"Now we unleash the monster on the world!"

Using a teleportation spell Haruko teleported Hulkzilla into Tokyo Bay He rises out of the water roaring into the air People on the dock start running and screaming as the alarm sounds.

G-Force Headquarters

Director Aieen enters the command center

"What is going on now?"

Operator

"Sir we have an unidentified monster in Tokyo Bay…Appeared out of nowhere…"

Aieen

"Do a bio-scan of the monster and scramble the jets…"

Tokyo Bay

Hulkzilla picks up a large cargo ship and throws it towards the city as people run and scream for cover. His eyes and back fins glow green and Hulkzilla spews Gamma-energy from his mouth burning hundreds of people an buildings. Then he leaps out of the water and lands five miles inland. Hulkzilla creates a shockwave with a thunderclap – windows shatter, cars overturn, buildings crack, and the streets as well.

G-Force Headquarters

Operator

"Sir Bio-scan complete…Monster has DNA of the Hulk and Godzilla!"

A sense of dread falls over the people in the command center upon hearing the news and they watch as brave pilots try to stop this new Monster Hulkzilla

Hanzo clears his throat breaking the silence

"Sir shouldn't we activate one of the Mechas?"

Aieen

"Right Alpha team to Mecha-King Ghidora!"

Captain Amanda Hall is in command of the Mecha-King Ghidora II team

"Mount up we have a new monster to destroy!"


	10. Chapter 10

She Hulk

As G-Force prepared to face off against the new monster Hulkzilla She Hulk jumped from a Quin-Jet from a high altitude to the secret Island where Bruce Banner is being held. She lands with a huge thud in the jungle and runs toward the island base.

She Hulk

"This is She Hulk Director Fury…Have landed safely on the Island…Going dark!"

The Island is patrolled by Hulk Buster-LDrones supplied by the leader. The Hulk Busters cannot detect She Hulk because the gamma energy suppressor on her belt. She leaps over the drones and the fence. Jennifer rips a door off it's track and enters.

The alarm sounds

She Hulk

"Nice work Jen…"

She says talking to herself

Jen runs up the hallway and is stopped by a dozen heavily armed men

"Hold it right there!"

Jen runs through the soldiers and comes to the room where they are holding her cousin…Just as she smashes the door a group of Hulkbusters attack.

She Hulk

"This is she Hulk to mobile command…requesting teleport from this location…"

Fury

"Hold on Jen there is a lot of interference…"

An EMP missile is fired from the Helicarrier and explodes over the base disabling the scrambler net preventing teleport…

Operator

"Sir we have them!"

That is when the base explodes

Jen takes Bruce to the medical unit just as they arrive Fury shows up

She Hulk

"Did I hear an explosion?"

Fury

"They blew up the base with a Kree bomb of some kind…It was immune to the EMP missile…"

Fury looks at Bruce

"You alright Banner?"

Bruce

"No I am really pissed! Aiken and Haruko played me for a fool!"

Fury

"Good because it is all hands on deck! The brothers combined your DNA with that of Godzilla's and unleashed their new pet on the world…"

Bruce sighs

"I won't be much help they gave me something to suppress the Hulk…"

Fury

"Our scientists will see what they can do…In the mean time rest!"

Infant Isle

Doctor Strange flies to the Island he would have teleported, but the Island is protected by powerful magic as he approaches the Island the Twin Fairies are waiting in the air to greet him

Twin Fairies

"Welcome Sorcerer Supreme!"

Doctor Strange greets them by bowing

"Fairies! The world is in danger…This new monster Hulkzilla is too powerful for any one hero to overcome…Mothra is needed to free Godzilla then I will use my magic to heal the Hulk and together they can fight Hulkzilla…"

The Twins exchange glances in concern


End file.
